Hard To Resist
by Caz251
Summary: After some unknown technology comes through the rift Jack and Ianto need to battle with their control of their pheromones. Set in the Incubus!Ianto verse after Seducing Him


Title: Hard To Resist  
Author: caz251  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Rating: Pg-15  
Character/Pairing: Ianto Jones(Eretaz)/Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness(Eretaz)/Ianto Jones, mentions Team Torchwood.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood.  
Summary: After some unknown technology comes through the rift Jack and Ianto need to battle with their control of their pheromones.

AN: Sorry it has been so long since I last posted anything I haven't really written anything in the last 11 weeks due to pain, and lack of creativity.

It had been a long time since Ianto had smelt Eretaz's pheromones, he had taken up lodging in his body and they had merged with his own. Now in Jack's body, the result of a device that had come through the rift, he could smell them once more. They seemed much stronger than he remembered them being and they were stronger than Jack's. He felt himself being drawn to his own body in ways that he had never thought possible, was this how those he focussed on felt when he was trying to seduce them, or was he just having such an intense reaction due to some form of withdrawal. His mind had been enshrouded in those pheromones, he had been the epicentre, maybe now that he was outside his own body it was trying to draw him back into his rightful place. Whatever the reason Ianto wasn't going to complain, or even try to stop it. He may be in Jack's body and Jack in his but they were still Jack and Ianto and this was what they did, sate the lust that thrummed through their bodies at the sight of the other.

Uncaring of the fact that they were still in the hub, surrounded by their teammates, Ianto in Jack's body threw himself towards his own body, capturing his own lips in a brutal kiss. He vaguely heard Owen and Tosh speaking quietly in the background, but the words were vague and of no real consequence to him. He wanted Jack, and he wanted him now, there was nothing that was going to stand in his way, certainly not the other man, if the feel of the man's interest in the situation against his hip was any indication. He growled when he felt himself being physically pulled away from Jack by a small petite hand, Gwen.

He glared at her, fire burning in his eyes, his anger at the woman for interrupting them almost as strong as his lust for his lover. Jack and Owen quickly defused the situation as Tosh tried to lead Gwen away. He heard Jack telling Owen that everything was fine and that they just had a few things they needed to get out of their systems before they could return to work. He then took his own hand, leading Ianto towards his office and down to his bunk.

They were down there for a good couple of hours sating their lust until they were interrupted by Toshiko appearing at the hatch with a couple of bottles of water for them and the news that she had figured out how to switch them back into their own bodies and that she would be ready to do so whenever they were ready. They told her that they would join them soon before seeming to come to a decision between them. They had been driven by the pheromones between them earlier, but they seemed to have stabilised some now. This would be their last chance to caress, memorise and make love to their own bodies like this.

As one they rose, heading for the shower where they spent a good while just leisurely stroking each other, knowing exactly what their own bodies liked. Driving each other mad with desire with slow deliberate touches , they took their time with teasing touches, bringing each other, and themselves in a way, to completion. When they eventually returned to the main hub they were both energised but completely exhausted at the same time, the pheromones that were rushing through their bodies the only thing that was keeping them awake. Toshiko looked them over once before indicating they should head down into Owen's domain before carrying on with whatever it was that she was working on.

Owen was waiting for them with the Bekarran scanner in hand, insisting that he do a full physical on them both before they attempted to turn them back into their own bodies. Normally such a scan would have had both men protesting, but they understood that there could be complications with the technology that they had been subjected to and that this would ensure their safety.

Once Owen had given them the all clear, something that took a while and an explanation as to why Ianto's pheromone levels seemed higher than normal, Jack being unable to control Eretaz as well as Ianto had become accustomed to, they headed into the main hub where Toshiko and Gwen were waiting for them. Gwen was glaring, but she seemed unsure as to who to direct her glare at, knowing that it was Ianto she wanted to glare at, but she was unable to glare at him in Jack's body. As soon as they had been changed back into their own bodies she knew exactly who to glare at though, and Ianto was not going to get away from Gwen or her ire at his actions towards her. She had just opened her mouth to start berating him about how he treated her earlier when Jack cut in.

"Go home everyone it has been a long day, be back for nine tomorrow barring emergencies, Ianto and I will handle anything else that comes up."

It was obvious to Ianto that Gwen was going to try and get around Jack's order just to have a go at him, but Jack threw her a look that had her scurrying along behind Owen and Toshiko something that he was glad of. Ianto really wasn't in the mood to deal with a lecture, his body was sore and exhausted, even though his mind was running at about a mile a minute. He knew that he and Jack needed to talk about their experience and was glad that they at least had some privacy to talk. He had no intention of the rest of the team finding out about Eretaz, it was bad enough that Owen now knew that he had extremely high pheromones that took some controlling, he didn't need the others knowing about the Incubus he housed in his body.

Curled up on the sofa against Jack Ianto decided to start the conversation that he knew had to come, "So Eretaz, how did that work out for you?"

Jack just chuckled, "How on earth do you put up with him all the time, the comments he makes, even while we were waiting to be turned back, the things he said about Gwen in particular and his rants on Owen were hilarious."

"Practice and patience, have you never wondered how I am so resistant to Owen's comments?" Ianto replied, "In all seriousness though, I am used to him, he has been a part of me for so long now that he is commonplace."

"I like him." Jack confided, "He's you, but not you, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Ianto replied, "But things are okay with us even now you've met him? It is one thing to know that your lover is housing an incubus, it's quite different having said incubus in your own mind."

Jack just chuckled, "He's been in my body why not my mind. Everything's fine, in fact it helps to understand the situation a bit more than what you told me before. It's one thing to see you in control or Eretaz in control, it's just different to feel the joining process that makes up your normal persona. Not a bad different though. There is just one thing I want to know, does he ever shut up?"

Ianto laughed at that, it was something he had always wondered until the first time he had met Jack. "Yes, only when he is completely and thoroughly satisfied, although then he purrs a bit like a cat."

The look on Jack's face told Ianto everything he needed to know, the other man was fine with him and Eretaz, something that had been worrying about ever since he had told the other man of the incubus' presence in him. That and he was pretty sure that Jack was planning on making sure that Eretaz was as quiet as he could make him as often as he could, something that Ianto had absolutely no problem with.


End file.
